


De cuando Rei se cargó el laboratorio, él solito

by AnaHero



Category: Free!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluffy, Future Fish!, M/M, Rei es Dexter omg, compuestos con nombres reales eh, confesiones frustradas like, en español porque el español se lo merece, lo que haría a Nagisa DeeDee (?), reigisa - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaHero/pseuds/AnaHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un explosivo peligroso, un Rei sobre-protector que no ha dormido en 72 horas y un muy, muy mal nombre para combustible. Reigisa. (O: De cuando Rei se carga todo un edificio, él solito... -casi-).</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cuando Rei se cargó el laboratorio, él solito

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! :D  
> Bienvenidos sean todos a este fic que hice... en un lapso más corto de lo que me gustaría decir, en realidad ._.  
> En realidad esto lo tengo subido a Fanfiction hace tieeempo, pero con las prisas no pude subirlo acá también :3 Lo escribí para el reto Future Sight, perteneciente al foro Iwatobi Swim Club, y estaba toda nerviosa porque no sabía si permitían yaoi.  
> Pero #yoloswag (?) porque lo subí de todas maneras.  
> Enjoy xD
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroto Utsumi y Kyoto Animations (KyoAni). Y toditos ellos me frustran porque nadie ha besado a nadie en la serie. Aún. -Ana's got a plan-

Rei Ryuugazaki tenía un problema.

Frente a él y sobre su mesa de trabajo, yacía su más reciente creación, contenida en un matraz aforado de cristal, esos de cuello largo y base redonda. El líquido destilaba brillo y poder  _absolutoh_ , un fiel reflejo de la voluntad y esfuerzo de su creador. Era una mezcla tan inteligente, tan sagaz, tan  _rosada!~_  que revolucionaría la movilización en cohete como la ha conocido el hombre. Hasta ahora.

Sentado, Rei miraba con ojos de amor puro e incondicional a su creación. Frente a él yacía su bebé, su hijo con la madre ciencia, al que le había puesto el sensual y hermoso nombre de:

" ** _Setenta y dos horas sin dormir"._**

O SYDHSD, para abreviar.

Que se pronunciaría algo así como  _sidichusde_ , pero esos eran detalles menores, después de todo, el nombre se le ocurrió después de pasar, efectivamente, 72 horas sin dormir. Y viviendo de ramen solamente.

Y hoy, habiendo descansado 6 horas de corrido, con la barba de tres días ya afeitada y bien lavadito y peinadito, Rei se encontraba a sí mismo frente a frente con su obra cumbre, el santo Grial de combustibles líquidos para cohetes, la Iliada de la ciencia química contemporánea, la más grande creación desde la penicilina.

O lo sería, jaaaaa _, lo sería_.

Apenas decidiera el componente final de la mezcla.

—Picrato de amonio o tetranitrato de pentaeritrita, he ahí la cuestión... —Rei se dijo a sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño y con la mano en la barbilla.

Ambas sustancias en forma de granitos yacían en potes de cristal, una a cada lado de la SYDHSD, y lo veían como rogándole que las utilizara como detonante y corazón de su mezcla, la clave para hacer un combustible rápido y ligero.

Demonios, ni Hamlet la había tenido tan difícil.

_'A ver, a ver... ambas sustancias son altamente volátiles, así que solo hay un tiro. Si pongo la que no es en mi mezcla, puedo despedirme de mi única muestra de Sidichusde y con ella, del precioso Nobel de Química, lo cual sería una lástima porque ya le tengo preparado un espacio en la vitrina con cojincito y luces sicodélicas y CD interactivo y todo. Ah y claro, que el edificio explotaría en menos de siete segundos. Así que por el bien del prem- ehm, digo, de las vidas de los civiles que estén cerca, sí, la decisión debe ser tomada con calma y en consideración a la finalidad de hacer un combustible efectivo y confiable, eligiendo la sustancia sólo en base a sus características más útiles e importantes ...'_

_..._

_..._

_'Mmmmm...'_

_..._

_..._

Rei volteó hacia el Picrato.

_'El Picrato es un explosivo más seguro, que además para activar requiere de una carga eléctrica considerable que puede ser fácilmente moderada por personal capacitado desde la base de control del cohete...'_

Rei volteó hacia el Tetranitrato.

_'El tetranitrato es considerablemente más sensible, proclive a explotar si es sometido a una mala manipulación, además de nocivo para el medio ambiente y tóxico al contacto directo con piel desnuda...'_

_..._

_..._

_'Doble Mmmmmm...'_

_..._

_..._

Rei vio al Picrato. Y al Tetranitrato. Y al Picrato otra vez. Y de repente, todo era claro como el agua.

_'...viéndolo así, ya sé cuál es la obvia respuesta...'_

Era ése. No había duda.

Y se volteó al Tetranitrato.

 _—_ ¡El Tetranitrato hará que mi Sidchusde se vuelva AZUL COBALTO! ¡El perfecto color emblemático de sustancias potenciadoras! ¡Qué hermosooooo!~~~

Y mientras la mente de Rei fangirleaba por el hermoso azul cobalto que adquiriría su mezcla, sus manos buscaron entre sus cosas un medidor en miligramos parecido a una cuchara honda y unas pinzas laaargas de metal. Se colocó un par de guantes blancos y se aproximó al montoncito de Tetranitrato, cogiendo un poco con el medidor.

Con las pinzas, de la muestra en el medidor tomó un puñadito, apenas unos cuantos granitos, y los fue aproximando a la boca del matraz de la SYDHSD.

_'Despacio... despaciiitoo...'_

En una mano tenía el medidor, y en la otra sostenía las pinzas.

_'..con cuidado... así...eso es...'_

Las pinzas ya casi rozaban el pico del matraz.

_'Lo harás bien, Rei ...un poco más cerca y ya...'_

La mano le temblaba ligeramente, ya casi, solo faltaban algunos segundos y su creación estaría ... viva...

_'Sólo ... uno... más...'_

—¡REEI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGHHGDJAJSHDJ!

Pero como nada es tan sencillo en esta vida, justo antes soltar los granitos la puerta del laboratorio se abrió salvajemente.

Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, todo el Tetranitrato del medidor se vació sobre la mesa y los guantes y la bata de Rei, quien con la otra mano rápidamente estrelló las pinzas de metal contra el piso para que los granitos no cayeran en su piel desnuda, o  _peor_ , en su SYDHSD.

Rei dejó caer su cabeza en derrota. ¡Rayos! Había estado tan cerca.

El inesperado giro en los acontecimientos mandó el ritmo cardíaco del peliazul al techo, y mientras jadeaba tratando de recuperar su respiración normal, toda la tensión de los tres días se le empezó a acumular en la nuca, causando que sus pies se movieran solos y voltearan su silla giratoria para que pudiese ver frente a frente al intruso.

Aunque no lo necesitaba, porque sabía perfectamente quién era. No era la primera vez que esto ocurría.

En la puerta, sonriendo y con una canastita en las manos, estaba Nagisa, balanceándose hacia atrás y hacia adelante en puntas de pies cual inocente criatura, ignorante de que había interrumpido un proceso delicado y puesto en juego setenta y dos horas de esfuerzo continuo ... además de su propia vida.

Y en realidad, es esto último lo que transforma la tensión en un enojo poco usual dentro de Rei.

El hecho que Nagisa aparezca tan descuidadamente, a pesar de que Rei se lo hubiese prohibido terminantemente, explicando una y otra vez que trabajaba con sustancias peligrosas y no era seguro para el rubio estar ahí.

Porque aunque le costara admitirlo, él se podría equivocar.

Porque si ocurría un accidente y Nagisa resultase herido, así fuera en la uña del dedo meñique de su pie izquierdo, Rei ya no podría...no, nunca, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Tratando de calmarse un poco, Rei se levantó de la silla y empezó a recoger el medidor y las pinzas del suelo, dándole la espalda al rubio.

Después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, Nagisa habló.

—¡Rei-chan, soy yo! ¡He venido a saludarte, anímate! —exclamó, entrando al laboratorio en pequeños brinquitos, su sonrisa agrandándose mientras se acercaba a Rei. Finalmente se detuvo a pocos metros, al ver que no había respuesta.

—...

—... ¿Rei-chan?

El peliazul sólo seguía inclinado, barriendo con una escobilla de mano el Tetranitrato derramado, amontonándolo todo cerca de la pata de la mesa de trabajo. Una vez acabó, recogió los instrumentos, los colocó sobre la mesa y recargando su peso en ella, dio un suspiro largo y cansado. Debía calmarse, la irritación nunca era buena consejera... ¡pero no entendía cómo Nagisa podía exponerse voluntariamente a un peligro tan grande! ¿Que no entendía acaso que Rei lo quería seguro, en casa, libre de cualquier peligro? Quería que siempre sonriese sin preocupaciones, que siempre mantenga esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tiene... y que fuera así hasta el día en que inevitablemente se subiera al cohete que lo llevara a un lugar donde no lo podría proteger, y ahí ... ahí a él sólo le quedaría rezar.

—...

—...

—... Nagisa-kun, ¿por qué? —dijo finalmente, aún sin mirarlo.

—... ¿uh? —contestó el rubio, confundido.

—... Te he dicho mil veces que no vengas al laboratorio. ¿Por qué no me haces caso?

Silencio.

—... Rei-chan, yo...

—No es seguro para ti, ¿o es que no lo has entendido?

—Sí, lo sé, Rei-chan, pero...

—Pues si lo sabes, deberías ser más prudente —la voz de Rei sonaba seca, y su tono era levemente irónico, la ira se le estaba subiendo muy rápido— ¿o es que quieres que nos pase algo malo?

—¡No, claro que no!

—¡Entonces escucha lo que te dicen!

_'Porque yo no quiero que te pase nada malo'_

Rei estaba al borde de la exasperación, y Nagisa le veía con ojos tristes.

—Rei-chan, no grites, cálmate —respondió con un hilo de voz— no... no pasó nada...

—¡PERO PUDO HABER SUCEDIDO! —Rei estalló, finalmente volteando para verlo a los ojos— ¡PUDISTE HABER SALIDO LASTIMADO! ¡YO PUDE HABER SALIDO LASTIMADO! ¡EN EL MEJOR DE LOS CASOS, HABRÍAS ARRUINADO LA FÓRMULA DE LA SIDICHUSDE!

Nagisa retrocedió un poco. En todas las veces que había hecho enojar a Rei, él nunca le había gritado de ese modo. No se sentía nada, nadita bien.

Al ver que el rubio no respondía, Rei siguió, descargando toda su frustración acumulada, sus intentos fallidos, sus preocupaciones.

—¡SETENTA Y DOS HORAS DESPIERTO, TRABAJANDO PARA MEJORAR UN COMBUSTIBLE DE COHETE, PARA QUE VUELES MÁS SEGURO, MÁS RÁPIDO, SÓLO PARA TI! ¡SETENTA Y DOS HORAS, NAGISA! ¡Y SE PUDO ARRUINAR EN UN SEGUNDO!

Nagisa sólo lo escuchaba gritar sin decir nada. Estaba parado ahí, al borde de un ataque de nervios y tristeza por no saber qué hacer, con la boca semiabierta, como queriendo decirle algo que lo calmase, pero siendo incapaz de encontrar la palabra adecuada.

—¡Y ahora mi hermosa bata está sucia y cubierta de tetranitrato de pentaeritrita!

—¡Y-yo te la limpiaré! —Nagisa balbuceó, confundido, y acercó una mano temblorosa hacia Rei.

—¡NO, NO TE ME ACERQUES! —gritó Rei, y se echó para atrás, golpeándose contra la mesa de trabajo y tumbando con el impacto algunos de los frascos encima. Por un segundo, sus ojos se habían nublado, cegándose de puro terror.

Nagisa no podía, no, de ninguna manera, tocar con sus manos desnudas el tetranitrato.

Pero apenas terminó el segundo y su cerebro procesó la imagen frente a él, se dio cuenta del terrible error que acababa de cometer.

Los ojos de Nagisa se llenaron de lágrimas. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar de la cabeza a los pies, dejó caer al piso su canasta y se llevó las manos al rostro para cubrirse y la respiración fue reemplazada por sollozos ahogados, inconsolables y lastimeros sollozos que salían de la boca del rubio pero iban a parar en forma de dagas al corazón de Rei.

Le había hecho llorar.

Volviendo en sí, en un segundo Rei desabotonó su bata y la arrojó al piso, importándole poco o nada so se ensuciaba. Se sacó los guantes manchados y haciéndolos bolita, los arrojó con fuerza a un lado, sin mirar hacia dónde fuesen a parar.

Y ya limpio, se lanzó a abrazar a Nagisa, rodeándolo entero.

Rei podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo temblando e hipando entre sus brazos, las lágrimas manchando su remera, y apretó el abrazo aún más fuerte, frotando a la vez sus manos en la espalda del contrario.

—... ¡P-per-dó-na-mme, Rei- chaaa-aaann!... —la voz de Nagisa salía entrecortada por el hipo y los sollozos, medio entre hablando y llorando sus frases.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Nagisa-kun...

—Y-yo ... sso-lo que-rí-a ver-teee...— Nagisa apretó con sus dedos la espalda del peliazul — y y aho-ra...nff...aho-ra Reei-chann... ¡ME O-DDIAAAAA! ¡BUAAAAAHH!...

—No digas eso, Nagisa-kun, no digas eso... —Rei lo arrulló, pegando su mentón al cabello suave del rubio, meciéndolo un poco como si fuera un bebé.

—Y-yo n-no quier-ro que na-dda ma-lo le pa-se a Rei-chaaaan... —Nagisa intentaba hablar hundido en el pecho de Rei— ... es q-que...tra-bba-jas tann-to...nffh... sin dor-mir... y sin... ¡ S-SIN COM-MEEEEEEEER! —y rompió en sollozos nuevamente.

— Nagisa-kun, cálmate por favor, yo estoy bien...

Pero Nagisa no le escuchaba.

—...fu- fue ppor es-so que y-yo —se despegó momento de la lagunita en la camiseta de Rei y lanzó una mirada a la canasta tirada en el piso, olvidada— que y-yo te tr-raje un-nos benn-tos que prep-paré yo mis-smo... —subió la cabeza para mirar a los ojos al peliazul— ...tien-nen ...nnff... tienen un monn-tón de cossas nut-tritivas y ver-des... y ga-lle-titas en f-form-a de maripos-aa... porque sé q-que s-son...son tuss... ¡fa-vo-ri-ttaaaaaass!...

—...

—...nffh...

Rei se había quedado mutis.

Kami-sama bendito, era un monstruo. Un terrible y feo monstruo por haberle gritado a alguien como Nagisa.

—..te... t-te prom-meto que nunc-a más te visitaré a- aquí, Rei-chan — Nagisa apretó más el cuerpo de Rei contra el suyo— No... nff... no me verás m-más en tu lab-borato-rio... sólo... !sólo no me odies, Rei-chan! —Rei se quedó escuchando atónito entre los mechones dorados de Nagisa— yo... yo te quiero much-cho... tan-nto, Rei-chan...

Las palabras de Nagisa le sorprendieron, porque hace rato que él ya no sentía enojo alguno. Todo en su interior había sido reemplazado por ganas. Ganas de fundirse para siempre en el cuerpo de Nagisa y refugiarse en su tibieza, de secar sus lágrimas y que le sonriese nuevamente, ganas de golpearse hasta sangrar por todos los orificos de su cuerpo por haberle hecho llorar, ganas de disculparse, de explicarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo y siempre había sentido por él, y ganas de...de  _comer_ , rayos, ¿se habrán dañado mucho esos bentos? Rei miró disimuladamente por encima del hombro de Nagisa para ojear la canastita.

 _¡PERO REI HIJO, CONCÉNTRATE, DESPUÉS TRAGAS!' —_ pero sintió la voz interior de sus honorables ancestras, sus abuelitas, gritar en un unísono. Estaba segurísimo que se habían complotado y estaban mirando intrigadísimas todito el rollo desde la otra vida.

—Nagisa-kun —Rei susurró, acariciando suavemente los mechones del contrario.

No hubo respuesta.

—Nagisa-kun —Rei intentó nuevamente, tratando de despegarse del abrazo.

Nada.

Bueno, si no iba a hablar, al menos podía escuchar.

—Nagisa-kun —Rei hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Nagisa— Nagisa-kun, no digas eso. Yo no te odio. Jamás lo he hecho, y jamás podría hacerlo.

Seguía sin recibir respuesta.

—Si me aparté de ti de esa manera, fue porque el tetranitrato, lo que está esparcido en mi bata, es un compuesto tóxico que puede causar quemaduras al contacto con piel desprotegida. No debes tocarlo.

El pequeño cuerpo dejó de temblar.

—Yo sé que tus intenciones son las mejores al venir a acompañarme en el laboratorio, donde siempre estoy solo, y además vienes siempre con algún detalle para mí. Y vienes siempre sonriendo, a pesar que tú también estás cansado por tu entrenamiento en la base, y déjame decirte que a pesar de regañarte cada vez que te veo venir, en el fondo lo aprecio mucho y... lo espero con ansias. Ver ...ver tu sonrisa todos los días...

Rei podía sentir su cara calentarse mientras más palabras salían de su boca. Rayos, Nagisa iba a ser su fin, haciéndole decir tantos disparates a la vez.

—L-lo, lo que quiero decir es que... perdóname. No debí gritarte. —Acercó sus labios al oído de Nagisa y le susurró, bajito— Pero me aterró la idea de que te hicieras daño.

Y con eso él también se quedó en el silencio, meditando en el próximo paso a dar.

Nagisa entonces se separó de los brazos de Rei y lo miró, absorto.

-... Rei-chan ...

-...

Rei tragó saliva. La manera en que Nagisa lo estaba mirando... le provocaba hacer ciertas cosas que no tendría valor para hacer en otras circunstancias.

Con sus ancestros haciéndole barrita en algún lugar de su mente, Rei lo decidió : ERA AHORA O NUNCA.

Así que tomó al rubio de los brazos e intercambió lugares con él, para dar efecto dramático, y mientras Nagisa lo miraba anonadado por el súbito cambio de escenario, Rei se ajustó los lentes, miró al rubio a los ojos y se aventó.

—¡Y- y no quiero que nunca, nunca te hagas daño... porque...!

—...— Nagisa lo miraba esperando que continuara.

—¡Po-porque...!

La voz de Rei se cortaba, no podía creer lo que le iba a confesar.

—¡Porque yo siempre... yo...!

 _'Dilo'_ —le decía una voz en su cabeza.

—¡Yo... yo siempre... hacia ti...!

 _'¡DILOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_ — le gritaban las fujoshis, es decir, sus honorables ancestras desde el más allá.

Rei cerró los ojos un momento y respiró profundo, dándose valor. Debía calmarse y decirlo YA, así que los abrió de golpe y se lanzó.

—¡YO SIEMPRE, DESDE LA SECUNDARIA, TE HE AMA-!

Y se detuvo.

Unos metros detrás de Nagisa, en su mesa de trabajo, estaba el matraz que contenía la SYDHSD.

Volteado.

Sus ojos siguieron el caminito por donde líquido se había escurrido a lo largo de la mesa hasta llegar a la esquina, donde se había acumulado, como el agua que antes de caerse por el borde de la mesa se hace un montoncito. Un montoncito del cual siempre, por leyes de la física, siempre se desprende una gota. Y gracias a las supergafas rojas de Rei, él pudo ver, con horror, que dicha gota estaba hinchándose e hinchándose colgada en el filo de la mesa, amenazando con caer al suelo cerca de la pata.

Justo encima de donde él había barrido y acumulado el...

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Nagisa saltó con el grito y puso cara de que ahora sí, no entendía ni medio, y entendió menos cuando Rei lo agarró por los hombros y lo empotró contra la pared, colocando su cuerpo encima del suyo y ambos brazos a los costados, en plan _esta ser Jane, Tarzán protege_ , cubriéndolo por entero.

Hasta que la gotita cayó.

* * *

 

Y así fue como Rei y Nagisa pasaron... a mejor vida.

 

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, qué va, pero si quedaron bien chamuscados.

Ya más tarde, cuando ambos estaban viendo con lástima el edificio echando humo, tapaditos desde el camión de bomberos de Makoto, Nagisa habló.

—...No entiendo cómo una gotita y unos polvos grises hicieron estallar un edificio entero tan rápido.

Rei lo miró.

—El Tetranitrato de Pentaeritrita es una sustancia altamente volátil, solo necesita un detonante, en este caso, el combustible de cohete,para alcanzar una efectividad relativa de 1,6 y estallar a una velocidad de 8,400 metros por segundo. Al explotar el Tetranitrato, activó la activó a su vez el Picrato de amonio que estaba cerca, además de muchas otras sustancias en el laboratorio, y se hizo más grande el rango de detonación.

— ¡Eso es  _exactamente_  lo que supuse, Rei-chan!

Ambos rieron con ganas, y Rei se permitió un momento para olvidar todo: el edificio quemado, su combustible perdido, la discusión, ... y la confesión frustrada.

Eso, hasta que la risa de Nagisa cesó y se quedó mirando al piso con una expresión triste.

—Rei-chan, de veras lamento todo lo que pasó.

Ah.

—Nagisa, ahora eso no importa, de verdad. Sólo me alegro que estés bien y nadie haya salido lastimado.

—¡Pero sí importa! —Nagisa despegó sus ojos del suelo y lo miró con culpa — Ahora tendrás que iniciar todo el proceso de experimentación de nuevo, y pudiste lastimarte la espalda tratando de protegerme, y encima no pudiste terminar tu...lo que tenías que decir...

Nagisa bajó los ojos, sonrojado.

Rei se alteró otra vez.

—¡Eso...eso...ehm...yo...!

—...

—...

Silencio incómodo. Silencio incómodo everywhere.

Hasta que después de un rato, Nagisa volvió a hablar.

—Rei-chan, en serio lo siento por tu Suchu-chu.

—Ya no te preocupes, Nagisa-kun, ya te dije que voy a... espera, ¡¡¿MI QUÉ?!!

 

Y así fue cómo Rei explotó un edificio y leyó la  _'Teoría de nombramiento de sustancias y compuestos químicos, ¡ahora en versión de bolsillo!'_ , todo en el mismo día.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, ya sé. El fic es medio mindfuck, pero al menos respeté profesiones (?)  
> Lo único que tengo que comentar al respecto es que... me divertí haciéndolo. Y que salió más largo de lo que esperaba, porque se supone que solo llegaría hasta cuando Nagisa entra y todo explota pero soy Reigisa trash y no pude con mis voces interiores que me decían "Ana, haz Reigisa, Anaaaaa".  
> Ah, y que se me ocurrió la idea cuando estaba emparedada entre cinco personas en el autobús. Olía a deshonra (?) pero al parecer eso me inspira (??????)  
> El fic terminó ganando el segundo lugar :3 (yeeeee!....cómo rayos pasó omg)  
> Espero que les haya gustado esta locura mía. Si fue así, y si les gusta el Reigisa, me sentíría honrada de que chequearan mi canal, que tengo más historias igual de locas que esta. Es que me muero por el Reigisa, it's so canon goddamn.  
> Gracias gracias GRACIAS por leer, no se olviden comentar su amor, su odio, su desprecio, sus fantasías sexu- ehm, digo, sus ideas, y que tengan una linda semana.  
> Ana


End file.
